


Compatability

by Ceffyl_Dwr



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Could be romantic, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Guilty Gear world is fascinating, Magitech, Reader is cyborg, Spoilers for Guilty Gear Games, Zepp should really be explored in greater depth, could be Robo-Ky isn't used to making friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceffyl_Dwr/pseuds/Ceffyl_Dwr
Summary: SPOILERS FOR GUILTY GEAR REVELATORRobo-Ky and Venom run a bakery together after the Final Battle with Ariels. One day they're visited by an inhabitant of Zepp who just so happens to have something of Robo-Ky's.orRobo-Ky makes friends with a friendly cyborg.
Relationships: Robo-Ky/Original Character





	Compatability

**Author's Note:**

> Not really many warnings on this. I guess some violence/war mentioned? Mainly just friendship.
> 
> I love GG so much.

Upon opening the door to the bakery Simone heard the pleasant chime of a bell above head. The bakery was small but elegant and filled to the brim with delicious smelling breads and pastries. She took in the aroma and perused the display counter. Tarts with glazed fruit, cupcakes with intricate swirls, muffins with glistening sugar tops, brioches with swirls of cinnamon, everything made her mouth water. The rumors had been true, this place definitely defied its somewhat shabby exterior. It was only a few weeks after the bakery’s grand opening and so she doubted they had made up the starting costs.

“Hey, customer! Do you want something?” A robotic sounding voice asked with a hint of irritation or perhaps the owner was just brusque.

Simone shot up at being addressed ,completely caught off guard. She hadn’t seen anyone when she walked in and hadn’t heard any footsteps. Honestly she had believed all the staff to be in the back.

“Uhm, I’m...give me a minute please..” She replied before trailing off as she came face to face with a hovering robotic head that vaguely resembled one of the Illyrian kings. “Uh, hi…”

“We already greeted, dumb human.” The head stated bluntly.

She blushed, embarrassed. “Uhm maybe I should go…”

Suddenly a blur flew out from the back and hit the head hard enough for it to make a loud thunk and a burst of static. The thing dropped to the floor and through the display counter Simone could see that it was, of all things, a billiard ball. A graceful man with his apron covered in flour stepped out from the back as the head regained its bearings.

“I apologize for my friend here, he can be rather rude.” The man said softly, handing her a twisted bun. “Please don’t make anything of it.”

She stared at the offered bun. “Oh no, you don’t have to.”

The man smiled. “I insist, take it as a proper apology.”

“If you insist, thank you very much.” She replied graciously, taking the bread and taking a bite. “It’s amazing! Could I buy three of these and anything else you recommend?”

The man’s eyes lit up. “Of course. RoboKy what is our most popular item?”

The head made a noise almost like flipping through a book. Simone found it strangely cute. She also liked the way that RoboKy’s teeth lit up as he talked. He was very expressive for a robot in many ways, from the steam to the attitude to the silly flying motions and sarcastic seeming electrical noises. His face couldn’t move much so he was fairly exaggerated in showing how he felt.

Simone ended up buying two bags worth of bakery treats with a couple thrown in for free. As she was handing the money to RoboKy, who took the money into his mouth which made her smile, he suddenly spat out the bills and steam billowed out of his ears.

“My! My! My! My-!” He shouted, unable to finish.

The man looked at his friend in concern. “RoboKy?”

“My pinky!” He finally got out, hovering so that he was eye height with Simon’s extended right pinky finger which was definitely of a similar make to himself. “That’s my pinky, I’d recognize that metal and those joints anywhere!”

The man furrowed his delicate brow and bent down to inspect the pinky before quickly addressing Simone. “Miss, your finger is quite similar to RoboKy, could you explain? I apologize for the invasiveness however RoboKy lost his body and if you could help us in any way it would be much appreciated.”

Simone let herself take in everything that was happening. “Uh, well I got this arm from a junkyard? I’m sorry if it was yours, I didn’t know.” She shakily explained.

RoboKy bobbed up and down wildly. “My body! It might not all be gone!” He flew up closer to her face. “Human, Miss? Miss! Miss which junkyard? Anything besides an arm?”

Simone nearly fell backwards. “N-no, just an arm. I checked a couple nearby junkyards and they didn’t have anything similar.”

RoboKy whirred in a low tone as he calmed down. “Anything is a miracle. My self destruct is extremely powerful. An arm surviving beats the odds 2,505,677.0654 to one.”

“A-are you going to be wanting your pinky back? Or the rest of the arm?” She asked, really not wanting to give up the pinky finger.

The man looked curiously at his friend who laughed. “Not right now, what am I going to attach it to? You can keep it until I have a torso to attach it to.” RoboKy stated snarkily.

The man sighed. “According to how business has been going that will be...in the next 60 years.”

RoboKy buzzed. “Fine, keep it. I’ll take it off your dead human body when I finally have a body.”

The man smiled, he knew that RoboKy didn’t want to take it from her. “There you have it, RoboKy will collect it once you no longer need it.” He gave her yet another bun. “You have been quite helpful Miss, may I ask your name?”

“I’m Simone, a pleasure to meet you. Could I have yours?” She asked, finding that despite her emotions acting like a roller coaster she felt the beginnings of a very odd friendship.

“V. A pleasure to meet you Simone.” He introduced.

“RoboKy, a superior model to humans.” RoboKy added with an arrogant sounding noise.

She chuckled and took off her jacket to reveal gleaming strips of similar metal racing along her arms and fanning out around her back and shoulder. She wanted to show off how she had a few things in common with him. “Simone, a model of cyborg.” She reintroduced jokingly.

RoboKy whirred excitedly and zipped back and forth observing her arm. “It’s like my body but not. Where did this metal come from?”

“My friend made it, he’s a biomechanic.” She explained.

V inspected it as well but in a more polite manner somehow getting close but not invading her personal space in a way to make her uncomfortable. “This metal looks very much like RoboKy’s metal but significantly more flexible.”

She smiled proudly. “It was inspired by RoboKy’s metal. So…” She turned to look at RoboKy. “...thanks, this is only because of you. I’m sorry for your...circumstance.”

RoboKy’s cheeks turned a strange shade of red, like heated metal. “Oh, y-you’re welcome hu-cyborg.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The desert sucks.” RoboKy muttered loudly.

Simone nodded. “Yeah, too hot. Are your gears overheating?”

RoboKy laughed. “From this? I could be thrown into the nearest star and maintain shape for at least 1.3 hours. This is nothing.”

Simone had come to learn that her new charge, for lack of a better word, was quite boastful. It bordered on annoying but he also extended it to her. He constantly tried to get her to feel such pride about herself. He insisted it was because she sported metal similar to his so she was similarly amazing. She couldn’t lie, having someone feel that way about her made her feel just a bit better about herself. 

Simone had a self confidence issue she constantly tried to hide which used to be much much worse. People were cruel, she was considered similar to a gear. Not to be trusted, not to be given any kind of civility, and to be avoided or even chased out. If she didn’t have her biomechanic friend’s family to run home to she didn’t know how she would have survived. Her friend had defended her, as had his brother, and their father, and their grandmother. They had adopted her as one of their own when her own family had died from a random gear attack. The only reason she had survived was because she was in Zepp getting a tune up.

She smiled at RoboKy right before spitting out a mouthful of sand. He snickered at her and mentioned about how having multiple orifices open was a silly design, they didn’t even have steam to vent. She pursed her lips and asked if he was enjoying the sand in the exposed gears below his neck. He sputtered and loudly proclaimed that he was supposed to have a body that those gears were attached to, she was just seeing him in survival mode.

“There it is!” Simone exclaimed as the small town came into view.

She dashed forward with RoboKy hurrying after, whining about why she was suddenly running until he was hit with the cool temperatures of an air conditioned building.

“Huh, didn’t know this place was out in the middle of nowhere.” He commented, looking around the completely out of place building.

“Zepp wanted a couple places to access the ground that double as embassies. Remote places like deserts work nicely because they tend to avoid trouble. Zepp likes to keep to itself, especially after the civil war.” She explained as they made their way underground to a transportation terminal.

RoboKy buzzed and zipped around within the tram as it cruised up the nearly invisible pole that seemed to disappear into the sky. He was quite excited but whenever she asked he would try to curb his excitement and act as though he was just happy to be away from all the sand. Eventually she came to accept that he wasn’t going to tell her but she had a guess. He was a robot going into a city of blacktech, if she was him she’d be curious. Briefly she wondered if he felt out of place being a robot amongst human and magic instead of cyborgs and blacktech.

“Hey, hey Simone. Where are we going?” He asked, not seeing anything except clouds.

“You’ll see.” She told him in a sing song tone with a small smirk.

He spent the rest of the trip trying to wheedle the answer out of her. It was worth it as the tram window was abruptly filled with the view of a bustling city full of blacktech, smooth metal everywhere, lights flashing, and wires hanging along the walls. It wasn’t as sleek and modern feeling as the embassy terminal had been, Zepp proper still largely retained its militaristic heritage. The design was first and foremost defensive, practical, and functional. RoboKy liked it, strongly reminded of where he was made.

“This is like the PWAB.” He noted. “The walls look the same, even the same type of tubing and conduits. Perhaps the PWAB stole it from Zepp.”

Simone nodded. “Likely, or maybe it was sold. Zepp had to make money and being a floating island, that’s kind of hard to do.”

“Hey can you guys talk about something better Sci Fi? Like how cool your new friend is?!” A man yelled, sprinting up to them as they stepped out onto the paved sidewalks bordering the station terminal.

Simone grinned widely as the man tackled her in a hug. “Din! I missed you!” She shouted back, returning the hug with just as much force.

RoboKy circled the two before Din grabbed at him. “Hey! Keep your filthy mitts off my precious head human!” He snapped.

She looked up and sighed. “Din, this is RoboKy. He’s not a preprogrammed  
robot he’s his own person.” She informed, easily able to guess what Din was assuming.

Din sheepishly laughed and kicked at a divet in the concrete. “My bad dude, I uh, didn’t know you were fully sentient. Thought you were a cool gadget Sci Fi brought back.”

“Sci Fi?” He asked.

“Yeah, Simone is a nice but boring name. She’s a junker so she’s gotta have a junker name hence, Sci Fi!” Din exclaimed, giving Simone a mock noogie.

She smiled and flushed slightly, embarrassed by her very unfiltered friend. “Din’s true name is Dinjer, he just likes nicknames a lot.”

RoboKy whirred in what she guessed was annoyance but it died down to the usual hum after a few moments as Din guided them to his shop. Once inside he immediately asked to inspect and marvel at RoboKy. RoboKy sighed loudly but settled into a table and let him do so. Simone hid a couple chuckles as her best friend pseudo brother excitedly babbled on and on about the design, the integrity, the physics, and RoboKy began to turn a shade of deep red from what could mostly be perceived as compliments.

“Finally a human who understands my superiority.” He declared proudly.

“What about your creator? They must have pissed themselves in excitement.” Din asked.

RoboKy snorted. “That bastard? Crow badmouthed me half the time and praised me the other half. Never quite good enough. Humans don’t really like me most of the time” He let slip before catching himself. “I mean, well, everyone’s got a sobstory, mine isn’t anything special.” He covered up in a sudden fit of self consciousness.

Simone sat at the table so that she was head height with him. “Don’t call it a sobstory, if you have a sad past and you got hurt don’t undermine it.”

Din lightly tapped Simone’s head with the magnifying glass he was holding. “Listen to your own advice. You’re good at dishing and bad at following.”

RoboKy laughed awkwardly. “You wanna hear about the life of a superior tin can?” He asked with a mix of self deprecation and boasting, using the nickname the town kids called him before Venom found him and they opened the bakery together. 

He had spent the past few weeks in Simone’s company and found her easy to get along with and even easier to find comfort in. Comfort was not something RoboKy was used to, Venom was nice to confide in but he and Simone had a very wide pool of shared fears and bad experiences that boiled down to similar manifestations. She wasn’t a mass-manufactured robot made by a cruel egomaniac, shunned by a magic world, but she too had worries about herself and her place and had been treated non too kindly and by no fault of her own. That combined with being showered with praise and surrounded by a place that reminded him of home put him at ease and let the words slip from him as though they had been oiled.

RoboKy finished with the warning to Din that if he kept crying he would find the tube that supplied water to humans and snap it. Din sniffled and mentioned that Simone was tearing up too. RoboKy sighed and demanded that they share their lives too to be on equal ground. The three of them talked late into the night over drinks brought out by Din’s old brother, Bestreva or “Bessie” who didn’t join them but welcomed RoboKy into their shack of a home. 

Despite RoboKy going through bouts of proclaiming them annoying he was actually quite insightful and gave helpful bits of advice. Simone offhandedly suggested said he should be a psychologist or therapist but when he chuckled at her she said she was serious, he had a good grasp on people. Din added that RoboKy probably understood people better than he did. RoboKy commented that wasn’t saying much, Din probably understood more about a blender than his nextdoor neighbor before following up with how a blender was much more refined and how Din had better taste. It was joking but RoboKy understood that all three of them felt like outsiders. While Din was annoying he didn’t deserve to have salt rubbed in a shared wound. He also didn’t want Simone to think badly of him for treating her friend with cruelty.

After a month of living with Din and Simone, Din’s annoyingness became easier to deal and he found himself enjoying trips with Simone even if it was down to the supermarket.

“You two are like a couple trying to go on a date with a very needy puppy trailing after you.” Bestreva noted during breakfast one morning, slipping off his apron. “Dinjer will be gone for a few days to take a specialty class on neuromechanics at the Main Hall Laboratory on the eastern part of Zepp. They don’t allow participants to leave the campus so he’ll be stuck there and I’ll be with my girlfriend at her house. Would you two mind terribly watching the shack?”

Simone flushed from pink to red at Besterva’s blunt observation. “Uhm uh, sure, we aren’t like that! Not uhm, we haven’t talked about anything like that so-!”

“We’ll watch your shack, Bestreva.” RoboKy interrupted. “Keep your pokey fleshy nose out of our business.”

Bestreva laughed, just as thick-skinned as his brother but nowhere near as oblivious. Living through a civil war did that to many of the older Zepp inhabitants. “Right right, thanks.”


End file.
